


Fifty Shades of Gallavich (Gallavich AU)

by jay_1618



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (au), Shameless (US), shameless (au)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Parody, AU, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Contracts, Controlling, Drugs, Gallavich AU, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Interview, M/M, Sex, Shameless AU, bdsm relationship, drug lord, drug lord mickey, playroom, whip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: Everything started when Ian Gallagher went in for his brother Lip to interview drug lord, Mickey Milkovich. They find that they have an interest towards one another and Ian soon discovers the kinks of Mickey. Debating on if he should be in a BDSM relationship with Mickey or not, Ian tests things out with the drug lord. Little does he know that he has much more to learn...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be based off of Fifty Shades of Grey. Some things from Fifty Shades of Grey may not be used for I will be matching things that happen in the plot based on the Gallavich ship/characters of Shameless. I'm sorry if you get uncomfortable with this, this is my first BDSM story.

"Ian, you know the address, right?" Lip asked as I came downstairs to the kitchen. He sat at the dining table with a cup of tea. Was it unusual for Lip to be drinking tea? Yeah. But he only drinks it when he's sick.  
I nod, "It's a ten minute walk since it's on the other side of the neighbourhood." I go over to the kitchen to make myself a quick bowl of cereal, "Why are you having me interview this drug lord again?"  
He set down his steaming mug and sighed, possibly annoyed that he has to repeat himself to me, "I told you, it's supposed to be educational for the school paper. The guy was able to sign a contract that promised he wouldn't get into shit with the cops and remain anonymous." He sipped his tea again before adding, "You better not rat him out, Ian. You can get yourself killed. This is Mickey Milkovich we're talking about here."  
I roll my eyes and eat my cereal, "I know.. Everyone 'round here knows not to fuck with him..."  
He scoffed, "Yeah. So just do the interview and come back."  
"I will."  
I finished my breakfast and get up to put my dishes in the sink. I then go to the counter to grab the notebook of questions and the recorder,  
"I'll see you when I get back." I say as I pull my shoes on before leaving the house. It was warm outside, felt nice. There were a few clouds but that's about it. I look over at the questions Lip had so I wouldn't make a fool of myself during the interview.  
_• What do you sell?_  
_• Do you try your own supply?_  
_• Are you worried about getting addicted?_  
_• Do you ever have showdowns?_  
_• So what made you start dealing?_  
_• Do people owe you money? If so, how are you going to handle it?_  
_• What is the most that someone owed you?_  
_• How did you resolve it?_  
_• Is this job hard to keep up?_  
_• What skills would you need to do this job?_  
_• What drugs have you taken?_  
_• What kind of people are your average customer?_  
_• Anyone interesting?_  
_• Do you-_  
Fuck, were these a lot of questions, Lip... God damn..  
I look back over at the house as if I could see him and get an answer as to why he had these many questions.  
The ten minutes went by pretty fast and I soon made it to a large house, kind of like mine, with a black iron fence. A few people were sitting on the doorsteps and were now staring at me...  
"Who the fuck you here for?" A Russian thug asked me as he stood up to come down to the gate.  
I swallowed carefully, "Uh... M-Mickey Milkovich, sir..."  
The guy looked back at the other male who was out there with him and that guy nodded before standing as well to go into the house.  
"So you're the pipsqueak who wants an interview with Mr. Milkovich?"  
"Kind of... I'm here for my brother. He has the fl-"  
"Ah, I don't care anymore.." He looked back at the door again to find that... Holy fucking shit... Was this guy Mickey Milkovich?  
He had piercing blue eyes, fine eyebrows that were currently arched, black hair that was slicked back nicely, a pale complexion, and he wore a white tank with faded blue jeans and black low top converse.  
"You Lip Gallagher?"  
His voice... It was hot as fuck...  
I clear my throat as I watch him make his way to the fence, "No, I'm his brother.. Ian... He's sick so he asked for me to do the interview for him..?"  
We were now face to face and he opened the gate door,  
"Alright. Come in..."  
Hesitant, I walked into the yard and followed Mickey up the stairs. I was actually expecting him to be a bit taller with more muscle, but oh well. He was still a fine piece of-  
"My men are gonna search you, make sure you didn't bring no cameras or shit. If you do happen to have one, I'll slit your throat..." He stood to the side as his men came up to me. They began to pat me down and that's when I became nervous for I was currently staring at Mickey... The feeling of hands roaming my body wasn't exactly helping either... He was beautiful... Trying not to fantasise about this drug lord, I looked him up and down once more... The white tank fit him tightly, hugging his muscles, and I would be damned if I dared look at the way his pants complimented the curve of his ass... I licked my lips as a slow hand slid down my thighs... I bet he'd look even better wrapped around my-  
Fuck no...  
I tried to repeat the phrase, _"naked grandma"_. Sadly, it was too late and my cheeks flushed. One of the guys felt my erection and gave me a disturbed look. My cheeks grew more red.  
"He's clear." One of them said for the rest.  
The one who knows about my boner was whispering to Mickey. Mickey looked over at me and scoffed. My heart sank.  
"Alright, Gallagher, let's head to the room."  
His dominant tone added to my earlier fantasy...  
I follow him to this dimly lit room that appeared to be his office. It had black leather seats in front of a dark wooden desk of which had a glass counter top. The seat behind that resembled a king's throne... I could already imagine-  
Okay, no. Ian, you need to focus on your brother's interview...  
Mickey sat in his throne as I sat in the comfortable chair across from him. He placed his feet up on the desk surface and sat back in his seat, like he owned everything and everyone... And that was because, well, he pretty much did...  
"So, what questions does your brother have for me?"  
I bite my lip gently for he seemed sexy as fuck at the moment... I look up at him to find that his eyebrow was now raised, waiting for me to speak.  
"Oh, yeah, yes... Sorry..."  
I flip open the notebook and turn on the recorder, "You're going to be recorded, is that okay?"  
Both of his eyebrows were raised now,  
"Yes, as long as my name don't come from your mouth... If it does then I'm shooting that thing out of your hands. Let me get my voice changer in that case..."  
I nod and watch as he takes his feet off his desk and bends down in his seat to open a desk drawer. He came back up and put on this headset that had a microphone attached to one side. The other side of the mic set was connected to a speaker. He turned on the equipment and sat back again, this time he crossed his right leg over his left...  
"Alright, I'm ready."  
I jumped slightly for his voice sounded demonic. It was still audible though. I press record and set the recorder on my lap before asking away,  
"What do you-"  
"Sell? Really?" He sat up.  
I gulp and nod, "I'm sorry..."  
He rolled his eyes, "Mary Jane, coke, acid, meth, and laced shit."  
I scribble down the answer in the notes as well just in case the recording fails.  
"Okay... Do you try your own supply?"  
He scoffs, "The fuck? What kind of question is that? Of course I do! Gives me the clients' trust."  
"That's good, cause.."  
He gave me a weird look. As if to ask me what the fuck am I doing.  
"Yeah, right..." I look at the next question and remind myself that this is an interview, not a personal hangout.  
"Are you worried about getting addicted?"  
He was staring at something in the room as he listened but now faced me, appearing to be annoyed,  
"Turn that shit off..."  
I quickly stopped recording and turned the recorder off.  
"Jesus, you sound like a control freak..." I mutter under my breath.  
He turned off the voice changer and smirked slightly, "Oh, I exercise control in all things, Ian." He winks at me.  
I raised an eyebrow and watched as he took off the headset,  
"Lemme see those questions..." He reached a hand out to get the notebook. I handed it to him and he sat back, reading over what was written. He then scoffed and tossed the notebook onto his desk,  
"At this point I'm beginning to wonder if your questions are better than his..."  
I blush slightly for I didn't know what he meant... If he's wanting a question from me, I only have one...  
"Well? Out with it!" He snapped.  
"Are you gay?!"  
It took me a moment, and his facial expression to go from irritable to confused, to realise I've asked that out loud...  
He cleared his throat and folded his arms carefully on top of his desk,  
"Yes.. I am..."  
He currently wore a small smirk... I shifted in my seat awkwardly and looked down at my lap. He soon stood from his chair and went around the desk to sit on the chair next to me. My body was beginning to overheat...  
"Tell me, Ian... What would you like to share with me about you?"  
I bit my lip and looked up at him nervously, "I... I'm no one special honestly..."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Huh, don't buy it, but-"  
A knock sounded at the door and Mickey looked over to the direction of the sound,  
"Come in!"  
One of his men opened the door,  
"Sir? Your regular is here..."  
I sigh in relief for I didn't want to be here anymore... This guy was intimidating...  
"Tell his ass to wait," He chuckled and looked back at me, "This dude, he's a-"  
"Oh no, it's fine... You can go, sir. I have to get to work anyways.."  
He gave me a weird look before sighing and standing up,  
"Alright then, Gallagher. Leave the notebook here and give me your brother's email. I'll answer the rest of the questions from there."  
I nod and get up as well.  
"You know, I bet you could work for me.." I soon hear that sexy, dominant voice say. My face flushes and I turn slowly to face him again,  
"Oh.. No... You wouldn't want me..."  
He cocked his head to the side, "How so?"  
I scoff, "Well, I mean... Look at me..." I'm really hoping he sees me: the ginger boy who looks like he's the most innocent of them all.  
He smirked, "I am..." I felt my temperature rising...  
He then shrugged, "I dunno, Gallagher... I think you're wrong.."  
My eyebrows furrowed together. Was he telling me if I'm right or wrong?  
"I.. I'm sorry. I wish I had the time to think about it, but I must go..."  
He arched an eyebrow and studied me once more before sighing again. He appeared to be disappointed, "Well then, I understand. Come, I'll walk you out..."  
I look around his house as he led me to the front door. The decor was simple. A bit worn down for some...  
"I'm hoping to be seeing you around..."  
His voice startles me, I swear. I laugh nervously. When will he be seeing me, though? He walked me to his gate and opened it for me.  
"Oh, thank you.." I say as I walk out. We now stare at each other and I'm only wishing I would just start walking...  
"Cya, Ian.." He says goodbye.  
"You too, Mickey..." My legs finally decide to work and allow me to start walking back home so I could get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind hit my face as I ran home, making my way back about four minutes. Four minutes to try to process what I've been through...   
Mickey Milkovich... How come I haven't seen him before? I usually wouldn't have missed a guy as attractive as him... I've heard he quit school when he was a freshman to start his career with drugs. Maybe that was the reason why... I'll tell you one thing, he's a major success. I'm surprised no authorities have caught him yet and shut him down... I hope they don't.. Wait, why though?  
I slow down to a jog. Was I thinking too much about the drug lord who, I was certain, was checking me out? I try to shake my thoughts away, for I was being delusional... He'd never be interested in me...

I walk in through the kitchen to find that no one was in there. I hope Lip went to rest or something because I seriously don't want to hear his questions about the drug lord, Mickey Milkovich.   
"Well you're back sooner than I thought."   
I groan mentally, for I'm beginning to regret doing this interview. Lip had come down the stairs and was now standing at the other side of the counter.   
"Yeah, he decided it would've been easier if he just emailed you the answers. Told you you wouldn't need me..." I say as I grab a beer and begin to drink it.   
"Yeah, yeah, that's cool! I know I owe you still!" He said with a smile. He always acted strange when sick. I laugh lightly.   
"So, what was he like?" Lip was beginning to make himself a cup of tea.   
I pause to think and take another swig of beer, "Uh... Fine." I shrug.   
"Fine? Just fine? I don't buy it.."  
"Well... He was.. Interesting and... Intimidating.. He was also very up front and a bit irritable... And... Hot.."  
Lip raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Hot?"  
I gulp and watch as he sipped his tea, "I mean... He was very...." Lip stared at me, waiting for me to spit it out, "He, uh, had a warm personality.. And it was a bit intense..."  
"Warm and intense, along with all those other adjectives, don't go together, Ian. But, okay then.." He scoffed and set down his mug.   
I chuckle, "Why are you looking at me like I'm stupid?"  
"What do you mean?" He smiled innocently.   
I roll my eyes and begin to head for my room to get ready for work.   
"I'm gonna make some soup for myself, you want some?" Lip asks as I take the first step.   
I turn to face him and say, "No thanks." before continuing my way upstairs. Once I got to the room, I quickly grabbed my bag that had my work clothes in it and head back downstairs to leave.   
"You like him, don't you?"   
I stop at the door and look at Lip, "Well, if other guys tend to be attracted to that type of.. You know what? I don't have time for this, Lip. I'm gonna be late!"  
He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, go on. I know you like him though."  
I sigh in frustration and leave the house before he could muster up any other teasing taunts.   
As I walk, my mind does start to think about Mickey again... His blue eyes.. I could get lost in them for days... He had a pretty smile too... Though, he still remained mysterious.. His voice still echoed in my mind... Him being gay, I'm now certain it was laced with lust... Him looking at me and scoffing after the guy told him about my shameful erection added on to knowing that he may actually be interested...   
"Ian! Hey!"  
I snap out of my thoughts and look up to find Caleb walking up to me. Caleb was a friend of Lip and I.   
"What's up?"   
He starts walking with me, "Nothing much, I was just about to head over to your house to plan a party with Lip!"  
I smile, "That sounds cool! Where at?"  
"My house. You're coming, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, for sure! Hey, I gotta start running cause I'm late for work. Cya later?"  
"Alright! I'll let you go!" He hugged me, "Cya!"   
"Bye!"  
I watch as he goes to walk the opposite direction again before sprinting down the sidewalk.

I stand in front of the cash register and watch a few people in the store. There's a guy who's a regular. His name is Brad. He's a handy man, a hot one too... Anyways, there's also a lady with glasses and-  
I look over at my phone that was now ringing and answer it.   
"Hello?"  
 _"Ian? Can we talk?"_ It was Fiona.   
"Fi, I'm at work. Can I call you back?"  
 _"No, I called for a reason. I'm afraid to say that I won't be able_ _to come home till midnight."_  
"Oh, that sucks.. Why?"  
 _"My dumbass boss wants me to stay extra hours. But it's for more money in my pay check. I'm telling you this cause I'm wondering if you could pick up_ _some dinner maybe after work? I'll pay you back."_  
I bite my lip, "You promise?"  
 _"Yeah, I'm getting paid extra, Ian!"_ She laughed.   
"Alright, I will. I'll probably get something from that Mexican restaurant on the way back."  
 _"Okay, sounds good!"_  
"Yeah, hey, I really got to go now.."  
 _"Right, love ya, kid!"_  
"Mhm, love you too, Fi." I hang up and sigh before putting my phone back in my pocket.   
"Ian?"  
I look up at my coworker, Trevor. I actually find him a bit cute...  
"Could you help me out back?"  
I nod, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there." As I'm about to go back, Brad comes up to the counter.   
"Hey there, Ian!" He greets cheerfully.   
"Hey, find everything you need?" I smile.   
"Yep." He set down his items of which consisted of a new hammer, a box of nails, and some Command stick-on hooks. I ring him up.   
"That'll be twenty seventy-five."  
I watch as he pulls out his wallet and gets a twenty along with three quarters,  
"Here you go, son."  
I take the money and place it in the cash register before ripping off the receipt from the printer.   
"Alright, here's your receipt and have a nice day!"   
He smiled and takes the slip of paper, "You too!"  
I watch as the older man leaves and look at the next custo-  
I gasp. What was Mickey doing here?!  
"I thought I saw you. Kinda different wearing those clothes..."  
"What the..."  
I stay behind the counter, still shocked by the presence of Mickey. He was currently wearing nicer clothes than before. He wore a black button up with dark navy blue jeans and black casual dress shoes.   
"Didn't know you worked here, Gallagher." He walks up to the counter.   
"Just _"Ian"_." I say quickly and clear my throat, "Just _"Ian"_..." I chew the inside of my cheek and look around him, "What brings you here?"  
He shrugs, "I'm here for business. Needed to get a few things.."   
I look back at him to find that he appears to be checking me out.. I blush.   
"You busy?"  
I swallow nervously, "Uh, no, I was just about to switch with someone..." I walk out from behind the counter and was thankful my other coworker Amanda went to take over. I now stand in front of Mickey, "What can I help you with?"  
He smiles simply, "You have cable ties?"  
"Cable ties, yes. We do." I stare back at the ice blue eyes that stared back, "I can show you, if you want.."  
His smile grew, "Lead the way, Gallagher."  
I roll my eyes and remind him, "Just _"Ian"_." before taking him to the aisle that supplied the cable ties.   
He picked out a package of white cable ties.   
"Is that it?"  
"Masking tape?"  
I bite my lip and begin to grow curious as to why he needs these items...  
"You redecorating or something?" I ask as we walk to the next aisle.   
"Nah."  
We finally made it to the tape section.   
"Oh, uh.. We have two-inch and one-inch.. But, a self respecting handyman would have both in his toolbox." I share my bit of knowledge in hopes that I could help this drug lord better.   
"Of course he would." He said as he grabbed the two-inch.   
"Yeah... You want anything else?" I begin to fidget with my pen in my apron. Mickey is currently looking long and hard at me...  
"Yes.. Rope?"  
I raise my eyebrows and lead him to the rope aisle. I start unraveling the rope and wrap it loosely around my hand.   
"You a boy scout or somethin'?"   
I scoff, "Nah, not my thing.." I say as I wrap the rope nicely on my forearm.   
Mickey chuckles, "What's your _"thing"_ then?"  
I chuckle as well out of nervous habit, "Uh, I don't know... I guess the military?"  
He just smiles at me as i continue to wrap his rope for him. I soon hand it over.   
"Alright. Rope, tape, cable ties... You're the complete serial killer." I joke.   
His pleasant smile turns into a smirk and he shakes his head, "Not today."  
Well that caught me off guard... I decide to shake his response off,  
"Anything else?"  
He shrugged, "Any recommendations?"  
"For a do-it-yourselfer? Uh... Maybe some coveralls? To protect your clothes?"  
He shrugged, "Could just take all my clothes off.."  
That response caught me off guard too...  
"Oh.. Okay. No clothes. I mean, no coveralls." Fuck, I'm so awkward... He raised an eyebrow. I sigh, "I can't think of anything else.."  
"Guess that's it then." The nice smile was back on his face.   
"Cool."  
I brought him back up front to the cash register and stay with him as Amanda rings up his things.   
"Thanks for saying you'd email Lip the answers, by the way. I think our school deserves the education."  
"Yeah, no problem. I'll continue answering them when I get back to the house."  
I smile and soon remember about the party Caleb mentioned. Him and Lip are probably planning it out right now... They'd most likely want some drugs. I for sure would like some drugs at the party...  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" I ask. Mickey nodded as Amanda gave him his receipt and we walk to the side near the entrance. I bite my lip and lean in towards his ear, "You think my brother and I could buy some weed off of you? We're planning a party with our friend.." I say in a lowered voice.   
"Sure."  
I raise my eyebrows and pull away, "You'd be willing to?"  
"Yeah, don't see why not."  
"Does he need help?" Amanda asks from the counter. We turn to face her,  
"No! He's fine!"  
Mickey looks at her weirdly.   
"Oh, alright!" Amanda soon looks over at the next customer and I feel Mickey nudge me.   
"Come by the house before seven. Better not bring any pigs though. Just you and your brother."  
I nod, "Okay, thanks. Can Caleb come too?"  
He furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sorry?"  
"My friend. Well, he's more like my br-"  
"Yes, he can come. But, no pigs still."  
He gives me a final check out before leaving the store with his bag of questionable items, leaving me a blushing mess.


End file.
